The New - Old Chick
by ManipulativeAngel
Summary: I posted a new chapter! HERE!
1. Chapter 1 The New - Old Chick

This is my story. This... Is my life. I'm Gwendolyn Scotts. 17. Goth. New. Blah blah blah. Well enough of that. I'm outside my new school. Well. Boarding School. Wawanakwa Boarding School. The School was nice. The grass was green and perfect. The school itself looked brand new. How did I get here? My teal motorcycle. Yeah a motorcycle. So? I go through the doors. Everyone's eyes are on me. I hate attention. I walk into the office. The principal is Mr. McLean . They say he's sadistic. He doesn't break up fights. He watches them. At least that's what I've heard. "Yes?" Mr. McLean said feet up on his desk. "Um I'm Gwendolyn Scotts. I'm your new student." I said to Mr. McLean. "Ah yes. Here is your schedule and your dorm keys. Right now its second period." Mr. McLean said. I nodded "Thanks." I walked out of the office. Then I bumped into someone. It was... how could it be? That was 4 years ago. It was Geoff. "Geoff!" I said a little loud. I hugged him. "Hey Gwen! What's up dudette?" Geoff said smiling. "I go here now!" I said. "Aw yeah! It's been 4 years since we saw you!" Geoff said. "I know right." I said

* * *

FLASHBACK 4 years ago.

* * *

"Bye guys. I'll miss you!" I said. I got in the car. Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Noah, Dj ,Izzy, Zoe, Scott and Dawn and Mike said bye and waved. We moved that day to New York because my mom got a promotion. We left. I hated that day. Leaving all my friends. Starting a new life. I had lots of friends there.

* * *

"Who's still here?" I asked Geoff as we walked. "Everyone." He said. "Seriously!" I said happily. "Yup!" Geoff replied. The bell rang. It's lunch now. C'mon now you get to see everyone!" Geoff said. We walked into the cafeteria. Then I saw them. Everyone was looking at me and Geoff except that one table. I didn't care that they were staring. They knew me, then someone said... "It's her! It's GWEN!" It was Eva who said it like she was really surprised. I got my friends back. "Bridgette!" Geoff said. Everyone at that table looked at Geoff then me. Everyone except one guys mouth fell open. "GWEN!" They all said in unison. They ran over and gave me a big group hug. Everyone was still staring. "It's so good to see you!" Zoe said. "It's been 4 years!" DJ said. We let go of each other. That one guy didn't move. He was just staring at me with a confused look. He has a green mohawk, multiple piercings a skull T. He's Hot. I mean... um...ugh.. never mind. They all brought me to their table. Mohawk still had a confused look on his face. "Duncan this is Gwen. Gwen this is Duncan." Noah said. "Sooo...?" Duncan said. "Ooh ooh I want to tell the story!" Izzy said jumping up and down. "Ok so we were all good friends since 1st grade we were a group. Then when we were 13 Gwen had to move because her mom got a promotion. We were all sad and then she left. Then evil unicorns came and attacked us then I saved the day!" Izzy said pretending she had a gun in her hands. "That last part did not happen girl." LeShawna said. "Ok." Duncan said. "Sooo...?" I said smiling. "What?" Dawn asked. "Who hooked up with who?" I said. Silence. My smile grew bigger. Duncan smiled. It was cute. "I KNEW IT!" I said happily. "Knew what?" Dj asked. "Oh please. Don't play dumb. I know Geoff and Bridgette are dating. Zoe and Mike. And Scott... Scott Scott Scott. You got a crush." I said still smiling. "Man she's good." Duncan said. "How do you know that?" DJ asked. "Because its way obvious." I said. "They like each other and they were gonna have to admit it one day." "True" Noah said. "So I want to know some things about you." Duncan said. "Well let's see. I like rock/punk music. I draw a lot. I had to run from the cops once because of a dare. I like bad boys. Blah blah blah." I said. Duncan smirked. "What?" I asked. "Were alike. Except I actually have been to jail. And I'm a bad boy." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "What do you... oh." I said. " I barely know you!" I said blushing. "Aww come on." Duncan said with that cocky grin. "Oh no!" Everyone else said in unison. "What?" I asked. "Danger Boy is trouble." LeShawna said. "Didn't I say I like bad boys." I said. "Yeah but not this one." Noah said. "Why." I asked. "Because he's a player." Zoe said. "Oh. Never mind then." I said. "WAIT WHAT! Sometimes I mean it." Duncan said. "Shure." Noah said sarcastically. He's always been the sarcastic one. Then a guy came over to our table. He had green eyes and a camo T - shirt. "What do you want Elvis?" Duncan asked the guy. "I just wanted to meet the lovely lady that's here." The guy said. I blushed. "I'm Trent." He said. "I'm Gwen." I said. He reached out his hand. I took it thinking he was gonna shake it but I was wrong. He kissed it. I pulled it back fast. "NO! NO NO NO! Stay away from her!" LeShawna said getting ready to tackle him but Dj, Geoff and Duncan held her back. "Elvis. Go back to the popular table." Duncan hissed. Trent ran away. I have to say it was pretty funny. He's such a wuss. But I also have to say he's cute. Next was free period. So I got to hang out with my friends. They sat under a tree talking about Heather. My enemy. She goes to this school. Bummer. I sat next to Zoe and Duncan. Me and Duncan got up and started walking around.

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V

I saw this girl and I'm like. I want her. I have competition though. Elvis better back off because I saw her first. Right now were walking and talking. This is my kind of girl. We have so much in common! She doesn't like players. But I'm confident she'll be mine. Sooo... I made a bet. I still like her. The bet was. I make her fall in love with me and be my girlfriend in a week and I get 50 bucks. If I lose the bet and she really doesn't like me that way... then I.. lose my chances with her and 50 bucks. I made the bet with Alejandro. The Male Heather. By the end of Free period I have a new best friend.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

I'm SOOOOOO SORRY! I didn't update! PLZ REVIEW!

Gwen's POV

Duncan. My new best friend. Duncan. The bad boy I like already. Duncan. The guy I can't have. I used to date this guy I fell head over heels for. But... He was cheating on me with two others. It was sick. I hate him. But he's back at New York. ( Thankfully ). I just want a guy that can understand me and treat me right. I found him. Well. Two of them that is. Trent he's cute and all. Duncan. He's my other half. I think. Now it's the end of the day.

My Dorm...

I went to the dorm I was sharing with Dawn, Jo and Bridgette. Jo is... a... man lady...what? Kinda true. I'm confused by her gender. "So your the new girl." Jo said. "Yeah. So?" I said with an eyebrow raised. "Oh nothing. Just wondering." Jo said. "Really?" I asked. "Really. It's just that you look like a wuss." Jo said smiling. Dawn and Bridgette gasped. "What it's not like she's tough or anything." Jo said. Dawn and Bridgette gasped again but louder. The anger built up in me. Oh really? I beat up Scott once. DJ, Geoff and Mike too. Not like they can put up a fight. What makes her think that she could be any better. "NO! Take it back JO! She's way tougher than you!" Bridgette said. "Oh really? If she can beat me in a fist fight outside then I'll respect her and be her friend plus $20 bucks." Jo said. "DEAL!" I said and shook Jo's hand. It was on. We ran outside passing everyone and shoving people out of the way. No one knew what was going on so they followed us. Bridgette and Dawn were calling the others. When we got there we saw them rush to the front of the crowd. "JO! Don't fight her! She's tough!" Geoff and Scott yelled. "You guys too! You don't even know her!" Jo yelled facing them. "Yeah we know her. We knew her since Kindergarden." LeShawna said. "Hahaha! She beat SCOTT AND GEOFF!" Jo laughed. "I thought you guys were actually pretty tough." Jo added. "Wow man. You guys all got beaten up by a goth chick that looks fragile." Duncan said and started to join Jo laughing. "DUDE! SHE'll BEAT YOU TOO!" Scott yelled at Duncan with a serious look on his face. Duncan immediately stopped laughing and frowned. "You were serious?" Duncan asked. "You know Eva?" Scott asked. "Yeah. Wait you don't mean Gwen beat Eva up too... right? RIGHT!?" Duncan yelled. "She was close." Geoff said. Duncan's face paled a bit and I laughed. "LET'S GET STARTED!" I yelled. Everyone watched closely. My friends were cheering me on.

Jo threw a punch at my face. I dodged it. I threw a punch at her face. Dodged it. I punched her right in the stomach. Coughed a little blood. She swung at me. Dodged it. In the corner of my eye I saw Mr. McLean watching the fight. Wow. He really is sadistic. I punched Jo in the face. Bloody nose. She punched me in the stomach. Nothing. I tackled her and started to beat her until she gave up. By then I had a bloody nose. Jo had a black eye a bloody nose. And she was spitting blood. Everyone cheered. I just raised my fist at them and they ran away screaming like little girls. Hahaha. So funny. I helped Jo up. She handed over a $20 and we brought her to the nurse's office. Ms. Heston didn't even ask what happened. She just helped Jo. "So why did you guys fight?" Scott asked. "She said I was weak and that I look like a wuss. Then Jo said that if I win she'll respect me and give me $20 bucks. Plus she'll me my friend." I said. "Understandable." Geoff said. "But you do look weak and you do look like a wuss." Duncan said. I cracked my knuckles. "I wouldn't mind beating another one up." I said smiling. Duncan had a look of fear in his eyes. "NO! I mean... you can't beat me." Duncan said. I laughed. Then I glared at him. Scott shook his head fast. "You wanna go?" I asked. "Uh oh. Man. Don't mess with Gwen. She's probably way more tough then you." Geoff said. Duncan glared at him. Jo came out of the nurses office and we headed off to have dinner. We all sat together. Jo usually sat alone but since she was friends with Scott, Dawn and Zoe she agreed to sit with us. We all talked and then... "Hey Gwen I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date?!" Trent asked happily. Everyone at the table started laughing. "Sorry Trent but your not my type. I like... a tough guy. You seem like a softie so no." I said. "You really thought you'd have a chance with Gwen?" Scott asked. "Well... maybe." Trent said. "Think again." Noah said. Everyone started laughing. Then Trent stomped away. Then another guy came up to our table. "Hey Gwen! I'm Cody. Want to go on a date with the Codemister?" He asked. "Um... Like I said. Guys like you are not my type." I said. Everyone laughed again but had tears in their eyes. Cody put on a sad face and walked away. "Oh my god! It was just like before!" Zoe said. "I know right?!" Mike said. "What are you guys talking about?" Duncan asked. "When we were 13 lots of punks asked her out. And she said yes. Well to the ones she liked anyways. When they broke up she would beat them up. Whenever she was single Nerds, Geeks, Popular boys and Random people off the street would ask her out and she would say the same thing. The one time she dated a popular guy he cheated on her with 3 other girls. Then she dated a guy like Cody. He ended up cheating on her too. But this time he cheated on her with 2 geeky girls that are like... Beth." Scott said. "Eww. She's... gross." Duncan said. "Yeah." Noah said. "Has she dated any of you before?" Jo asked. Everyone froze for a second and then Scott said. "We dated once. But we decided that we didn't want our friendship to be ruined so we broke up..." Scott said not looking up. I got up from my seat. I knew one thing that I didn't want to admit. He still had feelings for me. I took a seat next to him and wrapped an arm around him. "Aw... Don't worry Scott. Were still best friends. Right?" I asked. Scott smiled. "Yeah." He said. I gave him a little peck on the cheek. Scott and I blushed. Duncan looked angry. We all saw it. "Aw... Is Duncan jelly?" Jo said. "What?! NO!" Duncan said mumbling something under his breath.

* * *

Hahaha! REVIEW! I AM STILL SORRY FOR THE WAIT! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I UPDATE!


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!

Breakfast...

"Hahaha! That was so funny." Zoe said. "Indeed it was." Dawn said. We were talking about the time I was chased by cops. "So your saying that Izzy dared you to spray paint a police car hot pink, throw a police mans donuts at him, call him fat and pop his wheels?" Duncan said. I nodded and everyone started laughing. "Remember the time we went skinny dipping in that cranky old guys pool?" Zoe said and laughed. "Yes. It was not fun for me." Dawn said. "Aw why couldn't I see that?" Duncan said. "Perv." I said. We all started laughing. When Trent came up to our table we all stopped. "What do you want Elvis?" Duncan asked. "I just wanted to give the lovely lady this bouquet of roses. 9 roses. 3 red 3 pink 3 yellow." Trent said happily and gave me the roses. There were red, pink and yellow ones. They were beautiful but he still wasn't my type. "Gwen c'mon please! Just one date?" Trent asked. "UGH! If I say yes will you leave me alone?" I asked annoyed. Trent nodded. "Fine." I said and shooed him away. Everyone was staring at me. Duncan's jaw dropped. "What?" I asked. "You actually said yes." Mike said. "Yeah so? I just want him to leave me alone. It's not like I'm gonna start going out with him or kiss him." I said. They nodded. I was lying. Like I said before. I think Trent is pretty cute. Hm.

* * *

Duncan's POV

"Yo Alejandro. Bets off." I said to Alejandro. Why? Because I don't think a week is enough. Plus her friends are making her resist my charms and that she might fall for Trent. "Ok Amigo. You just lost your chance for $20." Alejandro said. "Huh It's not like you can make her fall in love with you right now." I said. "Let's see." Alejandro said. He walked up to Gwen who was at her locker. They were talking and then... O.o

Alejandro got kneed in the kiwi's then punched in the face. Hard. He made his way here limping. I started laughing. "Why did she do that?!" Alejandro squeaked. "Hahaha! What did you say?" I asked still laughing. "I said 'Senorita you can use a bodyguard because you are like a fragile flower in front of everyone else. We are trees and you are a flower so I will be happy to be your bodyguard." Alejandro said. I laughed harder. "WHAT!" Alejandro snapped. "Did you see her beat up Jo?" I asked. "No." Alejandro said. "Well Gwen beat Jo up because Jo said she looked weak and like a wuss. She beat up Scott, DJ, Mike and Geoff too." I said. Alejandro groaned.

* * *

I had first period with Gwen we passed notes the whole time. Gwen also took notes so she wouldn't fail.

Lunch...

We talked more. Mostly about our past.

Free Period...

We all would hang out. Then a very clumsy guy, Tyler, Crashed into Gwen's motorcycle making it hit the ground making a car that was parking on the next spot crush it. Gwen beat the crap outta him. No one stopped her. Her motorcycle didn't survive. It was just a blob of metal.

Dinner...

More laughing.

* * *

Gwen

Stupid Tyler! He killed my motorcycle! I walked into my dorm no one was there. I decided I wanted something sweet. So I decided to bake a cake. Yeah I bake. Don't judge me! I went looking around and I found stuff. I started baking. When the cake was done I had a perfect Chocolate Chip cake with Chocolate Frosting. It looked good. I got myself a slice and sat in the living room and ate my piece. Then the door opened. Jo, Dawn and Zoe walked in. "We thought we smelled something good." Jo said. The cake was big. "So who's it from?" Jo asked taking a slice. "Me. I made it." I said. Jo took a bite. "Mm It's good." Jo said. "I want one!" Bridgette said and took a slice. Dawn took one too. They all liked it. :). Then LeShawna came in. "I knew I smelled the same cake from four years ago!" LeShawna said and took a slice. Soon DJ, Scott, Mike, Duncan, Noah, Izzy, Geoff and Zoe were in the room enjoying a piece of cake. I walked into the kitchen and put my plate in the sink. Then someone tapped my shoulder. It was Duncan. "Hey Gwen. You gonna be late for your date with Elvis." He said smirking. My eyes widened and I ran into my room. I changed my clothes. I wore a black tank top, black booty shorts, blue converse shoes and my usual make up. When I got out of my room everyone was staring. I just shook my head and ran out the door. I accidentally ran into Trent. "Hey Gwen. I thought we could have a dinner in the moonlight. Outside. You know." Trent said. "Trent it doesn't have to be romantic. I'm only doing this so you can leave me alone." I lied. "Yeah. I know but still. Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll fall for me." Trent said. I already did. "In your dreams Trent." I said. "True." Trent said. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I mean... oh forget it. NINE!" Trent said. "What?" I said. "N... nothing!" Trent said. "Okay." I said. "NINE!" Trent whispered to himself. I could hear it and it creeped me out a bit. I walked ahead of him and then I heard. "Oh NINTH GOD! PLEASE MAKE THIS DATE GREAT! THIS IS YOU LOYAL SERVANT TRENTTTTT! PLEASEEEE! I want this date to be perfecttt." Trent said. When we got outside I saw the dinner. We had an talked about stuff. We had nothing in common. Then there was an awkward silence. Then he leaned in. He kissed me then I pulled away. I shook my head. I ran back to the dorm. I locked the door. Everyone was having seconds. "It hasn't even been ten minutes yet girl. What happened?" LeShawna asked. "He... He kissed me!" I said. "WHAT!" Everyone said in unison. "Gwen he's outside the door. His aura says that he really wanted to kiss you and that Heather dared him to make sure you trust him so he can let you down and humiliate you. I'm sorry." Dawn said shaking her head. "He would never do that. He's too nice." Zoe said. "He seems nice." Mike said.

* * *

REVIEW! IS WHAT DAWN SAID TRUE? WHAT WILL TRENT SAY IF THEY OPEN THE DOOR? HAHAHA! WHAT'S DUNCAN'S REACTION TO THIS?


	4. Chapter 4 The Revealed

OHMYGOD! School has begun! Sorry I didn't update in a month give or take a few.

Gwen's POV

What the damn hell did Dawn just say. "What the hell!" I yelled. Duncan's fists were clenching and UN-clenching over and over again. He had an angry look on his face but I shrugged it off. "I am sorry. Please don't beat me!" Dawn yelled. Everyone gasped. "She wouldn't beat you." Scott said. I nodded in agreement. "I didn't change that much Dawn." I said with a laugh. "I am sorry. I just thought you would be mad. I thought you actually liked him." Dawn said. We all burst into laughter. Even Dawn. Everyone was laughing... all except for Duncan. I sighed. I got up and went out the door. Trent wants to play a game? Then lets. Let's play.

* * *

Trent's POV

Dammit! Damn you Heather. You and your fucking dare! Well... Geoff has a party coming up. Everyone is always invited. Oh and Gwen goes to Geoff's parties cuz everyone at the table are so called 'best buds'. Ha. Gwen... you are going down. The door opened and out came Gwen. Girl... this is way to easy. "Hey Gwen. I'm sorry about earlier." I said. Not. Plan B going into action. Gwen smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled back and pulled her closer. I have to say... that was the... ... ... ... ... WORST KISS EVER! Yeah she's a good kisser but... I HATE BLUEBERRY! I like cherry. Like Heather's. Heather... Snap out of it! Gwen pulled back and went back in her room. Trent: 1. Gwen: 0. I walked down the hall and ran into Heather. "Great!" Heather said with a smile. "What?" I asked. She put her finger on my lips and pulled it back. It had blue lipstick. "Aw shoot." I said. I wiped my lips on my camo tee. "I see you've got your hands on Gwendolyn Marie Scotts." Heather said. "Gwendolyn Marie Scotts?" I asked. That was her name? Pathetic. "Yes that's her name. I'm gonna get revenge on her if it's the last thing I'll ever do." Heather said. "So why do you need revenge?" I asked. "Well so here's the story." Heather said.

* * *

FLASHBACK... Heather's POV (SCHOOL)

* * *

"Hahaha!" Everyone laughed. "What?!" I yelled. "Hey Heather... Or should I say... FATTY GINORMOUS!" A random person yelled at me. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Then I saw it. I opened my locker and lot's and lot's of pictures of my 'stage' were filled to the top in there. I let a tear fall down my face. I ran to the girls bathroom. I sat on the toilet seat and cried. One day... Gwendolyn Marie Scotts will PAY!

* * *

"And that's what happened." Heather ended. "Woah." Was all I could get out.

* * *

Gwen's POV

I went back into the room. Everyone was waiting impatiently for me. "What did you do?" DJ asked. "What do you think I did?" I asked thinking 'What? Did you forget who I am?' "Oh... that." Mike said nodding. "Excuse me but... did I miss something." Duncan said. "Well... Gwen is the master at revenge. So here's the list of stuff Heather did to Gwen that made her a goth." Scott said.

* * *

The LIST:

Kindergarten:

o Spit Gum in hair that was really sticky that Gwen had to cut her hair.

o Put a bunch of ants in Gwen's locker.

o Pushed Gwen off the bench and into the wet mud.

o 'Accidentally' cut Gwen a little with scissors.

o Put a kick me sign on Gwen's back.

First Grade:

o Cut Gwen's hair. 'Accidentally'

o Pushed Gwen off the swing.

o Stole and ripped up Gwen's first sketchbook.

Second Grade:

o Framed Gwen for putting a tack on the teachers chair.

o Tricked Gwen into eating a caterpillar.

o Spilled Cold water on Gwen when she wasn't looking.

Third Grade:

o Spilled hot water on Gwen when she wasn't looking.

o Ripped up another one of Gwen's sketchbooks.

skip...skip skip the thousands of other things until...

Freshman Year:

o Spread a rumor that Gwen was dating Harold.

o MILLIONS OF THINGS TILL PRESENT WHICH IS JUNIOR YEAR

* * *

"So yeah and for all those things Gwen got revenge... and let's say the last time Heather did something was... well... she uh... Gwen?" Scott said nervously. I nodded signaling that I wouldn't kill him for telling. Scott sighed in relief. Just before Scott could tell... Zoe pulled me into the training room and brought me towards the punching bag. I still could hear Scott. He said what I never wanted to ever hear ever again. "So Gwen was dating this guy named Jason Ryan. Heather got him drunk three times and well... drunk enough to sleep with Heather three times. And then.." "AGH!" I yelled and punch the punching bag. Scott whimpered a little but DJ urged him on. "IZZY WILL TAKE OVER!" Izzy said happily. "IZZY knows Gwen won't kill a good friend!" "So like Gwen saw them 'doing it' then she forgave him then again then again. What really got her mad was that she was ... pregnant. Jason and Gwen wanted to keep the baby but... Heather... KILLED IT!" Izzy said and started to cartwheel around like there was no tension in the air. I screamed and kicked the punching bag real hard that everything spilled out of it. I sat curled up in a ball in the corner of the room staring out the window clutching my stomach. "Oh my god. Gwen... are you ok?" Bridgette asked sticking her head through the door. I nodded slightly. When she left the room with Zoe. I opened the window as wide as it can go. I stood by the door. Then I ran out and jumped out the window. When I landed without a scratch everyone outside screamed and ran away. I ran into the woods that was nearby. I ran all the way to the 'place'. No one knew about it. And that's when I knew... I was safe.

* * *

Please REVIEW! If you don't you'll have to wait till the next month! I am totally serious!


	5. Chapter 5 The Guy

A new chapter! YAY! I have a question for those who know Avril Lavigne. Ok so has Avril and Evan Taubenfeld ever dated? Just asking. PM me or review your answer now!

No one's POV

"Where's Gwen?" Mike asked. "She's in the training room. She kicked a hole in the punching bag." Zoe said motioning towards the door. "I'm gonna check on her. You guys know how she is when you mention that." Noah said heading towards the door. When he opened it he yelled for the others. "GUYS! SHE'S GONE!" Noah yelled. Everyone ran to the room and took in the scene. The cut up punching bag, the open window and... a trail of blood. "There's blood." Dawn whispered. "We see it. We just need to find her!" DJ said and started to panic. "It's my fault." Everyone turned to the person who said it. It was Scott. "It is not your fault the last 3 times we brought it up the police helped remember?" Dawn said. "Yeah but they said that was the last time they were gonna help us find her dudes." Geoff said. "I have an idea where she could be." Jo said and ran out of the room.

* * *

Gwen's POV

The 'place' was the only place I knew I could be alone. But I was wrong. When I reached the place. I felt like I was about to cry. There he was. The guy I'm still in love with is there sitting on a rock staring into the sunset. A tear escaped my eyes. I made my way towards him. I put my hand on his shoulder and thought... Jason. He turned around to face me and gasped. He jumped up and gave me a hug. I let a couple tears fall from my eyes. He's back. "Gwen." He whispered. We pulled away from each other. We started talking and we... dated again. Jason promised he would stay away from Heather. And I believed him. I had my punk boyfriend back. Yeah punk. He has a purple Mohawk. Looks kinda like Duncan. Kinda. He's been to Juvie lots of times. I like him a lot. And it's been that way for a long time.

* * *

No one's POV

"Over here!" Jo yelled motioning the group to the clearing. They had found Gwen. "Gwen?" Duncan said approaching the happy couple. "Hm?" Gwen said and turned around to see the gang. "Jason?" Noah said. "Dude!" Geoff said and gave him a fist bump. "Hey guys." Jason said. "This is Jason?" Duncan asked. We all nodded. Duncan growled. "Woah what's wrong with him?" Jason asked. "He's crushing on Gwen." Jo explained. "Oh. Sorry dude. She's mine." Jason said with a small laugh. "You guys got back together?" Zoe asked excitedly. The two nodded. Zoe squealed. Duncan just growled again. They all headed to the school. Apparently Jason was starting to go there the next day.

The Next Day...

Gwen and Jason were walking through the halls of the school. All the girls knew that they couldn't have Duncan so they just picked Jason. Girls constantly ran up to Jason and asked if he was single. He just shook his head and Gwen growled at the girls. They ran away. Duncan... He decided to take up on Courtney's offer and date her. To make Gwen jealous that is. But he failed.

Then came the day...

The day a boy messed up.

"Gwen!" Jason yelled trying to catch up with his now ex girlfriend. "Leave me alone!" Gwen yelled. "I didn't mean to!" Jason yelled back. "You didn't mean to what?" Gwen screamed. They were running down the halls. Everyone was watching the school's power couple. "I didn't mean it!" Jason yelled trying to catch up. "Oh so you didn't mean for me to see you and Lindsay making out in the janitors closet!" Gwen yelled. Everyone gasped. Jason felt ashamed. But not really. "Why don't you go make out with HEATHER!" Gwen yelled angrily picking up her pace. Jason shrugged. Heather was right next to him. He turned to Heather. He dipped her and kissed her. Gwen was furious. Everyone except Jason and Heather ran away. They knew how Gwen could be when she was mad. The halls were deserted except for Heather, Jason and a raging goth. Jason wet his pants. Heather was frightened. Gwen ripped the door off the nearest locker and chased Jason around with it. Then Zoe and Dawn came around. They saw Gwen and ran to get the others.

* * *

No one's POV

"GUYS!" Zoe and Dawn yelled running outside. The gang looked up at the two. "What?" Mike said. "Gwen's on a rampage!" Zoe yelled. They all gasped and ran into the school. By the time they got there Jason was slowing down and Gwen was gaining on him. Duncan took the locker from her and threw it aside. Geoff, DJ, Jo, Scott, Mike and Duncan pulled her down. It worked. But not really. Gwen broke free and pounced on Jason. She was strangling him. They pulled her off. "What did you do!" Dawn yelled at Jason who was breathing heavily. "I.. I..." Jason stuttered. "WHAT!" Bridgette yelled angrily. LeShawna turned to Heather. "YOU! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!" She yelled. Heather was shaking. "I... Jason... Gwen... she said... she said... Jason was making... out... ... Lindsay! In- In the j-janitors cl-closet!" Heather said. "S'that all?" Bridgette asked. "N..No" Heather said. "Then what!" Zoe yelled. "He k-kissed me!" Heather whispered. Gwen broke out and then out of nowhere... Owen jumped on Gwen. "Thanks Owen. Now get off of her before she runs out of air!" Jo yelled. "Get outta here!" LeShawna yelled.

* * *

The Dorm...

"You ok?" Duncan asked leaning against the door of my room. "Yeah." I sighed. Duncan sat on my bed. "You sure?" Duncan asked. "YES!" I said. Duncan laughed. "I know you want some of this." Duncan said wiggling his eyebrows. "Yeah right." I said. He held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me off his bed. Then he pulled me closer. We closed our eyes and...

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! MY GOD ! Just freaking REVIEW!**


End file.
